Godchild
by Hiroshi-kun31
Summary: Set in 19th century London where a young noble named Niou Masaharu walks dark streets of the aristocratic society into which he was born to. Forced to become earl at a young age because of his father's sudden death. Based on Gochild manga, AU.


A/N: I love Kaori Yuki's Godchild so much that I've decided to make a story with its plot and stuff but it's Prince of Tennis. So yeah and I figured that it would be really fun.. D Sammy helped me with the character roles and nobody beta-ed this so I immediately apologize already for all my grammar and spelling errors and it's really great if you could point them out to me as well! Thanks! Please read and review! By the way, some male characters are going to be female because of PoT's lack of female characters. Or I might just repeat some female characters in another role aside from the ones you read them in first!

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot nor storyline but probably some bits and the characters are not mine either but if I ever place some original characters or characters from another manga it's because of PoT's lack of female characters that are young and pretty girls who fit!

_

* * *

_

Godchild 

_Part 1 – The Mad Tea Party __

* * *

_

A newspaper clipping lying on the ground with the headlines; "MYSTERIOUS MURDERS IN LONDON!!"

_A mysterious man wearing a white rabbit's mask_

_In London is cutting off the heads of young_

_Girls near the Regents district. Authorities are asking_

_The public to report anything about the mysterious killer._

_The witnesses call this eerie killer, the "White Rabbit"._

_----_

_The Gryphon said, "It's all in the Queen's head- They never cut off anyone's head, you know."_

----

"Why don't you say something, Sakuno?" asked a mad-looking rabbit that looked similar to the rabbit in Alice of Wonderland except it looked like it was ready to kill her.

"You just watch and never say anything! You're really rude you know!" said the Mad Hatter holding an ax in one hand.

"Maybe she doesn't need her mouth anymore?" suggested the rabbit to the Mad Hatter, "Actually, I don't think she needs her head at all!"

"You're right!" the Mad Hatter agreed then turning to Sakuno, "Now in the style of the Queen of Hearts, off with her head!"

The Mad Hatter lifted up the ax and swung it straight at Sakuno's neck cutting her head.

----

"Huh?" was all Sakuno could say as an arm suddenly slipped around her waist catching her as she nearly fell onto the ground.

"Don't let an incubus steal your heart. They love to feed on the souls of young girls." The person who caught her said. Sakuno looked up and flushed at what she saw. A boy no older than 17 with strikingly silvery white hair and a pair of green eyes with flecks of gold looked at her with slight interest. Sakuno immediately stood up causing the boy to pull back his arm. "E-excuse me-!!" Sakuno said as she bowed her head slightly. "It's alright." The boy said walking away without looking back. As soon as the boy left a small group of girl surrounded Sakuno and began excitedly asking her questions about the beautiful boy. "Sakuno, are you alright? And what did he say?" a girl asked with ribbons in her hair.

"I envy you so much!" another girl with blonde curls said.

"I wish I was the one who fell and caught by him..." sighed a girl with straight black hair.

"Who was he…?" Sakuno murmured. Her friends suddenly looked quite shocked by her question.

"Don't you know who he is?" the girl with ribbons asked sounding surprised. The other two girls giggled a bit causing Sakuno to flush a bit. The girls giggled some more before one of them cleared her throat signaling the others to quite down before she spoke.

"That boy is actually Masaharu Niou, the young earl of the Niou family. He's just bought a palace in Mayfair and is often here during the party season. And those eyes! Those eyes could make anyone melt!" the girl said sighing and squealing in delight along with the others.

"Also he's notorious for odd hobby of collecting poisons-!!" the girl with blonde curls added giggling.

"And…" the girl with black hair said lowering her voice to a whisper causing the others to lean closer to hear what she has to say, "Some even call him the 'Earl who courts Death'!"

"The earl who courts death…" was Sakuno could mutter as she looked at the young earl once more as her friends giggled and squealed at the thought of him.

Rumors and gossips. Aristocrats clinging onto their world of money, power, pride, envy and other dark secrets that no one knew.

"Have you heard that the Osakada barony is failing?"

"Really? Then how were they able to hold such a splendid party like this?"

"Oh they're just doing this for their daughter to please her!"

"Oh you know that school she attends is full of nouveau riche. Nobody cares about customs and traditions anymore! It's deplorable…"

"I know! You can even buy nobility these days!"

Sakuno looked around. "Have you seen my friend Ann?" she asked one of her friends. "I saw her awhile ago saying that she was going to out to the balcony for some fresh air." Her friend answered pointing to the direction of the balcony. Sakuno thanked her friend and hurried over to the balcony.

"Ann! Ann!" Sakuno called to her friend before gasping at the sight before her. Her friend's corpse sat on the ground, her head was held up in the air by a man holding an ax in one hand and her friend's head by the hair in another. He wore a white rabbit's mask. "_He's the White Rabbit-!!_" thought Sakuno as she clung onto the curtains behind her before screaming. "Somebody help!" she yelled out as the man ran made a run for it passing by her, "It's a killer!!"

"Eek! It's the White Rabbit!!"

"Ahh!!"

"Somebody catch him!!"

A figure suddenly ran catching the killer and struggled with him. During the struggle the figure was able to take the killer's mask causing the killer to cover his face with his free hand.

"Dammit! I need that mask!!" was all the killer could say before he ran off escaping before anyone else could catch and identify him.

The figure who struggled with the murderer sat on the ground, not removing his eyes away from the doorway where the murdered escaped to.

"Lord Niou! Are you hurt?! Your leg is bleeding!" a butler with brown hair and glasses asked as he swooped down on the young earl and began examining his bleeding leg.

"I'm fine Yagyuu!" said the boy as he picked himself up from the floor with the help of his manservant; "_Damn... I lost sight of him for only a moment!_" Niou thought, "_And what did he mean that he needs his mask…?"_

* * *

(To be continued…)


End file.
